Mother?
by moonlighttalon
Summary: What if the turtles had a mother growing up? That was my inspiration for this as well as reading Littlebabyturtlelove's fanfictions of this thought. This story will be based on the 2003-2009 tv series. This is an OC insert story. (Also I don't own the logo used in the cover image.)
1. Prolog, The Women with the butterfly

**Hello and welcome to my new story~**

**A few things before you start reading**

**First was completely unintentionally, and I didn't want to re-write this again, so this story flips between first and third person at random. Completely unintentional but oh well.**

**Next Id like to welcome you all to my first TMNT fanfiction.**

**After seeing the preview for the new movie and the fan song "We are ninja's" By Pentatonix. I got back into the fandom.**

**So after reading a few fanfic's before writing this first chapter, I wanted to make a story about the turtles growing up with a mother.**

**Third, my OC is of my own design I own nothing but her. For those of you who want to know what she looks like I have a link to my Deviantart with a picture of her in my profile.**

**With that being said hope you all enjoy~**

**Also sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**"Sound Effects"**

_"Thinking"_

"Talking"

* * *

**Mother?**

**Prolog**

"Ah... looks like another thunderstorm again tonight." A soft female voice spoke quietly, as if speaking to loudly would ruin the serene silence of the  
night.

It was dark out, the only sounds being the soft splashes of falling raindrops, with the occasional clasps of thunder, as the sky was lit up with lightning.  
A young figure, obviously female, watched as the angry crashes of thunder sounded out through the empty streets of New York.

The female stood in silence as if waiting for something to show.

It didn't take long until the young women noticed a small glow in the nearly black sky, it wasn't the bright flashes of lightning nor the small twinkling  
glow of barely seen stars, but a light orange glow that quickly made its way towards the women.

As the light drew closer the women held out her hand. A shiver running up her spine as the cold droplets of rain softly landed against her pale skin.  
The orange light landed daintily on her stretched out palm. As the women brought the light out of the rain, and into the shadowed protection of the  
abandoned building. It's orange glow started to fade and the small unmistakable shape of a butterfly could be easily made out.

However this "butterfly" was much different then others, looking closer the small insect seemed looked to be made of paper. It's body completely white, save for  
the orange glow protecting it from the rain, and the small kanji written upon its wings.

"Welcome back, now what is it that you have seen of this city?" The women asked.  
"..."

The butterfly she held said nothing, it's wings fluttered about at random, yet the women looked as if she was listening intently to a conversation.

"I see... so it would seem that it would not be safe to stay out in the open for long..." The women spoke as green eyes gazed over the sleeping city.  
"Tell me did you find anything relating to _'that man'_?"

"I see... Thank you for trying..."  
"..."

"For now we shall descend below the city to avoid being seen."  
"..."

"If the rumors about 'that man' being here are true I do not wish to take the risk of him finding us."  
"..."

"Yes I know, but it would be more beneficial for us to be 'dead'. At least for now."  
"..."

"Do not worry, it is not in our destiny to be found out just yet."

* * *

Soft footsteps could be heard in the empty street of New York as a figure about 15 years of age could be seen walking down the street, the darkness  
covering her small frame making her look smaller than she actually was. The women's clothing was strange and could barely be made out in the dark,  
however the style of the clothing makes her stand out greatly as her outfit was like that of a kimono, a Japanese style garment.

The soft click of wood sandals echoed through the cool night. The women looked unaffected walking through the rain, as if the cool droplets of water  
and the chilling breeze weren't even there to being with.

However peaceful the scene looked, tensioned filled the air as dark figures crawled through the blanket of darkness provided by the night. The women  
didn't seem to take notice of her followers as she continued forward.

**CRASH**

Eight figures surrounded the petite female stopping her in her tracks.

"Can I help you?" Her soft voice came out void of any emotion, her eye's gazing around the group that had surrounded her as if looking for something  
specific. Eventually she relaxed not finding what she sought out for.

"Ya yous can help us doll~ hand ova all ya belongings and we'll let ya go." A man spoke arrogantly as he took a step closer to the women.  
"Now why would you want that?" The women asked unaffected at his attempt of intimidation.  
"Yous not from here huh? Alright den listen up doll, we're da Purple Dragon's, the toughest gang in de city." The man spoke as if she were a toddler.  
"Oh sir I know exactly who you men are." The women interrupted him.  
"Oh so yous do huh? Then stop stallin and hand ova your belongin's." He grunted a little frustrated at the pointless conversation.  
"Ya we's don't want ta have ta hurt a pretty little thing like ya self." A male called out from behind.  
"I'm afraid that I can't give you what I dont have gentlemen, as you can tell I don't have anything on hand." The women spoke calmly, not at all bothered  
by they're threats.  
"Quite lyin doll, with fancy clothin like yours yous gatta have somethin of value on ya, now hand it ova!" The first man growled out.

The women just stood there staring at the man in front of her, he was at least a couple feet taller then herself a noticeable purple dragon tattoo curving  
around the left side of his face.

"I already told you sir, I don't have anything on me, now if you'll excuse me I really must be going now." And with that being said the women started to  
walk away.

However she didn't get to far before the man tightly grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her back into the circle.

"We's not through yet bitch! now hand ova your belongin's!" He demanded in aggravation.

The women sighed rubbing her shoulder lightly.

"You really are starting to annoy me." The women spoke as her cold emerald eye's bore holes into the man's figure.  
"Shut it! now hurry it up or we'll just take your belongin's ourselves" He shouted.

"Reveal thy self from the shadow's." The women's soft voice spoke after a few moment's of silence, all the while removing a small paper doll from her  
sleeves.

Turning to glare at the man before her, he flinched at how emotionless and cold her eyes were, as they bore holes into him. Her voice no long held it's  
soft tone, it now rang out hauntingly empty above the sounds of the storm above.

"I invoke the to my side."

The men tensed as the doll in her hand started to glow a familiar orange. Warning's blared in the males heads that they needed to run, yet they stayed  
trying not to show the unknown fear she spread.

"Ah screw it! Get Her!" The leader yelled and jumped, a metal pipe in hand.  
"Gah!" The other men each yelled out a battle cry as they jumped towards the women, weapon's held high.

"Come forth"

Time seemed to slow as the glowing doll grew brighter and brighter.

"My-"

**CRASH**

* * *

Click, Click, Click

The sound of wooden sandals echoed through the empty street, yet if one were to go the opposite way of the sound's owner they would be able to hear  
the grunts of pain of many injured men.

"Now where to next I wonder?" A soft voice of the women spoke.

The women silently walked down the street once more, completely oblivious to the raging storm above her, as the weather grew even harsher.  
Rain battered her pale skin, the biting cold turn her wet skin red.

"I need to get out of this rain... but where?" She questioned herself.

The women stopped in the middle of the street and looked at her surroundings, a small frown slowly forming on her face.

The women looked into a near by water way.

"... The sewer it is then."

She calmly walk to towards the water way entrance of the sewer. The over flowing rain water causing the sewer's water level to raise to a dangerous  
level to anyone who walked along it's narrow ledges. The dim light's of the sewer allowed the women's figure to be completely seen.

_(Character description, Skip if you don't want to read it all)_

Brown nearly copper locks of hair hung in a high ponytail dripping wet from the rain. Her kimono was a sleeveless black that ended at her mid  
thighs. Her pale face and shoulders were covered with light freckles, she also had a beauty mark below her left eye. Her eye's are a tranquil  
emerald green. The sash around her waist was a layer of white and yellow with a orange floral skirt of material that hung down to her knees.  
Her pale arm's were covered in separate black and yellow sleeves that covered her arm's, save for her shoulders that were bare to the elements. The  
sleeves were held in place by yellow string. Her leg's were covered in a black and white scaled tights, and last but not least her black wooden sandals  
on her feet.

_(Character description finished)_

Click, click, click

Her sandals echoed even louder in the closed off tunnel, though it was not any louder then the rushing sewer water. She stopped at a split path both  
leading her deeper in the tunnels. One path followed the raging rapids of sewer water that seemed to grow higher and higher, the other path  
completely bare, no water could be seen. The women looked at both options before turning to head down the waterless path.

"wa..."

She stopped and looked down the water logged path.

"agh..."  
"..."

"wag..."  
"..."

The women changed course and walked down the water logged path, and towards the strange noise that peaked her curiosity. The more she walked the  
more dangerous the water level became, and the more the noise grew, until she could fully make it out.

"Whaa!"

A baby's cry.

The women froze for a second her emotionless mask falling off for a sec before she quickly ran towards the cry, only to realize there was more then one  
cry, two maybe? yes definitely two cries echoed through the tunnel. If the women hadn't been listening closely during her little exploration she never  
would have noticed the cries for help.

The women ran swiftly being mindful of the slippery floor and that just one wrong step would send her into the water's below.

"Whaaa!"  
"Ghaaaa!"

The cries grew louder and louder and then the women found the source of the terrified cries.

Two babies, obviously, however they were unlike any baby the women had seen before. Though they were the same size as ones, the green skin and shell  
gave away to what the babies truly were, two turtles the size of human infants.

The women was in shock, but not for long as she took in the situation. One of the turtles had fallen into the water and was desperately clinging to some  
garbage that was just barely above the water. The second turtle was reaching out to its sibling as panicked and worried cries left the infants mouth.

Putting aside her shock she quickly ran over all the while taking out what looked like a long beaded necklace. the beads were a pearl white with red  
markings carved into the middle. The two infants were startled by the women's sudden appearance, so much so that the infant lost it's hold on the rubble  
and was quickly washed away by the current. A scream of terror escaping its mouth, it's sibling crying out to them.

Acting quickly the beaded necklace came undone and started to glow red, the women whipped the necklace and as she did it grew in size and length until  
it wrapped securely around the infant's waist. The infant beside her looked up in shock. Quickly the women yanked the beads back and caught the  
infant who held a look of shock like it's sibling.

"Are you alright now little one?" The women spoke gently a soft look on her face.

The infant's just stared at her not knowing how to react to her sudden appearance. That is until the infant on the floor started to tug at her skirt,  
incoherent gurgles escaping its mouth as it reached for it's sibling who had started to shake from the chilled temperature. A look of understanding  
flashed through the women's eyes as she slowly got to her knees and very gently put the infant next to it's sibling, who hug him tightly a cry of joy  
escaping from his mouth causing the still stunned infant to turn to it's sibling and hug back.

The women watched the two a smile spread across her face, the little scene reminding her of her own sibling's. Distracted with her thought's she didn't notice  
she was being stared at until incoherent babbling and tugging on her clothing snapped her back to reality. The two infant's looked at the women two  
little smiles aimed at her as if they were saying 'thank you'.

"Your welcome little one" She said softly to them, earning bigger and brighter smiles from the two.

The women studied the two as they studied her in their own little ways, tugging and feeling her clothes, her hair. Getting a closer look at the two she  
could easily see the differences between the two. The one she saved was the tallest of the two and had a pale olive green skin tone, he had bright red eyes  
and whenever he laughed a cute little gap in between his teeth could be seen. The other one a more of a lime coloured skin tone and had what looked  
like freckles all over his skin, he also had stunning light blue eye's that just radiated happiness. The two were both male and obviously brothers.

"Now what were you two doing getting so close to the edge?" She asked the two, even though she knew that they probably wouldn't answer.  
"Ga!"  
"Oh really?"  
"Bubba"  
"Well you two should be much more careful, don't get to close to the edge or you might fall in again." She warned them, her voice stern yet soft.

The two looked down sadly, causing the women to look surprised did they understand her? well they were practically infants, and seemed more like  
humans then turtles. Putting the thought aside another thought crossed her mind, why were the two here all alone.

"I wonder... are these two by themselves?" She asked herself while the blue eyed turtle played with her hair, not that she minded.  
"Hmm... I can't just leave you two here all alone..."  
"Ma?" The red eye turtle asked looked at her as if asking what she meant.  
"I guess I'll just take you two with me, I'd feel bad if something happened to you both." She said as she looked at the two.  
"Goo?"

A small chuckle escaped her lips at their confused looks.

"Come along you two lets get away from here." She spoke as she stood up and slowly walked towards a water free tunnel.

She stopped and waited for the two too follow, which they did after awhile, as if realizing it was time to leave. The two seemed very smart, I wonder what  
could have happened to cause the two of them to become what they are, oh well I'll worry later once we're safe and away from the water.

* * *

The three of use walked of in their case crawled, until the women was absolutely sure the two infant's would be safe and wouldn't run the risk of falling or getting  
hurt. Once they had all stopped, the women sat on the floor leaning against the wall, keeping a careful and watchful eye on the brothers, who she  
discovered liked to explore and wander, though she managed to round them up before they could get to far.

Now that they were resting a small growl could be heard, coming from the infants. It wasn't long until the youngest, the blue eyed one started to cry  
out from hunger. Feeling pity she reached over and brought the crying turtle onto her lap as she comforted him rocking him slowly while rubbing his shell.

"Shh... I know your hungry little one, please don't cry." She cooed softly, while his brother crawled closer and clung to her arm.

Reaching into her sleeve she pulled out a small loaf of bread and started to break it up into small pieces for them to eat. She held up a small piece up to  
the crying turtle in her lap, who stopped crying to happily eat the food given to him. His brother watching curiously at what his brother was eating,  
before he got impatient and started to tug at the women's arm wanting food.

Chuckling she gave the red eyed turtle some bread too. He happily ate up the food like his brother and called out for more with his cute little gaped  
smile, crawled onto her lap as well. A pang of nostalgia hit the women as she held the two.

_"These two... they are so much like Mei and Touya (Toy-yea)"_ She thought, a sad sigh escaping her that didn't go unnoticed by the little ones in her lap.  
"Ga?" The blue eyed one asked looking at her curiously as he held her hand, as if he knew something was bothering her.  
"Don't worry little one it's nothing." She told them with a smile.  
"Nahg!" The red eyed one cried out in protest.

These two are much smarted then they look, it brought the smile on her face to brighten. Chuckling she held the two closer to her.

"You two are very sweet, thank you for trying to cheer me up" She thanked them as they snuggled closer to the warmth that radiated off her.

The three sat together in complete bliss as the two infants slowly drifted off to sleep, warming the women's heart.

_"This feeling... I haven't felt this parental instinct in years._" She though gazing at the two with loving eyes.  
_"It's almost like I'm with my sibling's again."_

A small snore snapped her out of her thoughts causing her to quietly chuckle.

_"These two... I wont abandon them, if they are alone I'll be there for them!"_ With that thought the women slowly drifted off into slumber herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, deeper into the sewers labyrinth a rat ran around in search for his missing son's that had wondered off while he was away gathering food.  
The rat was much larger then a normal sewer rat as he was about the same size as an average human.

"Donatello, Michelangelo, my son's where are you?!" He called out in worry.

Fear gripping the rat's heart as the possibility of his son's deaths popped into his head. He had been looking for nearly two hours, the two couldn't have  
gone far unless they fell into the water and were carried away. Shaking his head the rat continued his search for his son's, desperately hoping that they're  
alright.

* * *

The women woke up after about a half hour, looking around she noticed the two boy's still fast asleep in her arms. Smiling she carefully stood up and  
continued to walk on, hoping to find a much safer place for her and the little turtles. She made sure that the two were covered by her long sleeves so  
that they wouldn't freeze as the temperature once again dropped in the tunnels.

Click, click, click

And once again her sandals made the only noise in the empty tunnels as she walked, and walked.

"This is going to take awhile by myself..." She sighed.  
"I guess I'll have them scout." She decided, as she carefully took out four familiar paper dolls.  
"I invoke the to my-side, come forth my shikigami" She chanted as the four doll's started to glow orange before the bodies of the dolls to the forms of butterflies.

The shikigami doll's fluttered around her, their bodies glowing the familiar orange of her own spiritual energy.

"Look for someplace safe for us to rest in." She ordered, it took only a second before her shikigami took off into separate tunnels.

After her doll's were out of sight she continued her way down the tunnel.

Click, click, click

* * *

The rat man was loosing hope on his son's survival and knew he would have to return back to his lair soon, he couldn't leave his other two son's alone  
for much longer. With a sigh the rat turned for home, that is until a speck of orange caught his eye. Curious and worried about the light he stealthily  
followed after the glowing light watching as it drew closer and closer to his lair. Unsure if the light was a threat he didn't act right away.

The light had found his lair now as was fluttering around? Looking closer he noticed the shape of a butterfly inside the light, it didn't stay in his home  
for long before as it fluttered out quickly and back down the tunnel. Without loosing sight he quickly followed after the fast glowing insect.

* * *

The women had stopped to feed the hungry infant's the last of her bread and smiled warmly at the two as they fought each other over who got fed first.  
Her butterflies had been slowly coming back and only one so far had found something decent, small but much safe then where they currently were,  
she now sat waiting on her last remaining doll to return, it probably had gone very far and taking it's time to return.

"Ba!" The blue eyed one yelled out as her gripped the front of her kimono, look up at her with puppy dog eyes.  
"I'm sorry little one but I don't have anymore bread to give you." She apologized, a sad smile on her face.  
"Foo~ foo~" He chanted with a giggle, which caused his brother to laugh with him.

The women unable to stop herself, not that she even wanted to, laughed along with the two. That is until a light caught her eye.

_"Ah it's finally back, i hope it found a place safe then the other one."_ She thought hopefully as her eye's never left the light.  
The boy's followed her gaze and saw the light, the younger one looked at it in wonder, the elder looked slightly fearful, yet still just as curious.

"Don't worry little ones, that is one of my friends." She calmly told the two, causing them to relax a little.

The two giggled and cuddled closer to her.

_"These two~ haha~"_ She thought with a giggle.

* * *

The rat had followed the glowing insect to a dry waterless area, where his sensitive ears caught the familiar laughter of his missing son's. With hope  
he quickly ran forward to see with joy, his son's were both alive and happy. This caused the rat to smile and sigh in relief, but before he moved closer to his son's he heard another voice, a female, speaking to them.

"Just you wait you two, we'll get to someplace safe soon." The female spoke, her voice calming and comforting.

Though tense the rat stuck to the shadows and watched as the butterfly fluttered to the human girl.

"Did you find anything?" She asked it.  
"..."

The butterfly made no noise, which confused the rat as to why she was talking to it in the first place.

"You did? What was this place like? Will it be safe for the two little ones?" She asked again, it took the rat only a second to realize that the butterfly was  
a scout, and that was why it was in his home.

"I see you said it was furnished does this mean that someone may already live there?"  
"..."

"You didn't see anything huh... *sigh* as nice as it sounds I think it may be someone's home, we shall go else where. Thank you for your help."  
"..."

And just like that the butterfly vanished and in it's place a paper doll.

"Alright little ones lets get going." She told the boys as she stood up.

* * *

"Alright little ones lets get going." The women said as she stood up.

The two squirmed in her arms trying to get comfortable again, before giggling happily at her. However before she could start walking again, footsteps  
caused her to tense and look around for the source of the noise.

"Who's there?" She called out into the darkened tunnels.

The footsteps got closer, the women instinctively angled herself so that the two infant's in her arm's wouldn't be hurt if they were attacked.

"Please calm yourself I mean no harm." A raspy yet wise voice, spoke out from the shadows.

The women tensed at the voice, yet the two boy's snapped there head's over to the voice as soon as they heard it. The two giggled and cheered happily.  
The women noticed their reaction and took it as a good sign that this new figure meant no harm, yet she wasn't willing to relax just yet. Putting on her  
emotionless face.

"Then please show yourself, if you mean no harm then why do you hide?" She asked her voice as cold as stone.

* * *

The girl surprised the rat, for one so young to speak so coldly without any hint of emotion honestly surprised him. However he did as she asked, though  
reluctantly, he moved himself out of the shadows.

* * *

The women kept her eye's fixed at the sight before her. She was shocked yes, but refused to let it show on her face.

"So can I help you?" The women asked carefully, holding the two just a little more closely, the action not going unnoticed to the rat man before her.  
"Yes, i was wondering where you found my sons." He asked a bit carefully, his eye's watching her closely for reaction.

The women looked at the rat before her in utter surprise but she made sure to keep her emotionless facade on.

"I found the two near the water escape, one of them had fallen into the water and I got him out before he could be swept away by the current." She told  
him.

The rat let out a sigh of relief at their safety, by eyed the women wearily.

"I thank you for saving my son." He said.  
"I couldn't just leave him to drown." She replied.  
"Even though you know what he is?" He questioned her, as if testing her.  
"Of course, he's still just a baby..." she trailed off her voice taking a slightly sadder tone.  
"I see..."

The rat walked closer to the women.

"I thank you for saving my son's now may you please hand them over, I've been very worried." He asked, holding out his fur covered arms.

The women looked down at the two little ones. Over the short period of time with them she grew close to them and was very reluctant to hand them  
over to the rat. Yet she could not tear them from their family, and slowly she handed the two over to the rat. The two little ones happily nuzzled the rat,  
both very happy to see him, just as the rat was happy to see them.

The women looked at the scene before her sadly, the two little turtles had wormed their way into her heart, the heart she never thought would feel such  
joy again after 'their' murder. Closing her eyes sadly she backed away from the family.

"I should get going, I still have yet to find a safe home." She announced, the rat looked at her and nodded his head in understanding.

The two little ones in his arms looked back to the women who had saved them and been oh so kind and warm to them, they laughed cheerfully, both  
not fully realizing what was happening.

"Good bye little ones" She spoke softly out to them, before turning away and leaving the three.

The two boy's looked at her retreating figure, both whining as if they could tell the women wasn't coming back.

"Lets us go home my sons." The rat replied and he to turned to leave.

The two little ones whimpered louder as their father carried them away. It wasn't long before the blue eyed turtle began to squirm, trying to escape his  
father's hold, his brother copying him as they both reached out for the women that they could no longer see.

"What is it my sons?" The rat questioned.

And just like that they both burst into tears, crying out loudly.

"My sons?!" The rat was surprised by the sudden outburst and stopped to comfort his crying sons.

* * *

The women turned to get one last look at the little boy's, her eye's clouded in sorrow.

"No... it was for the best..." She scolded herself while trying to shake her head clear from her saddening thoughts.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The loud sorrow filled cries caused her to freeze, snapping her head to the familiar sound she broke out into a run back towards the noise. The only  
thoughts running through her head were those of the little ones.

* * *

"My son's what is wrong?" The rat questioned worriedly as he tried to comfort the siblings.

A thought then occurred to him. That women, what it their sudden sorrow was because of her.

"My sons..." He muttered sadly in understanding, but he could not go after the petite women he knew so little about.

The tunnels that made up their home split up in many ways, the direction the women took split off into many intricate paths, he could not risk leaving  
his son's alone for much longer. However it would seem he didn't need to look for the women as loud, rushed clicks could be heard running closer to  
the three.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The women had whipped around the corner to see the family again. Had she heard the crying from so far away and run back to the boys?  
The women looked at the family and froze now only realizing that there was really nothing she could do. Before the women could do anything, the  
red eyed turtle noticed her and immediately reached out to her, call for her, for his mother.

The rat noticed her hesitation and held the infant turtles out to her. The women didn't hesitate for a second and scooped the two into her arms, cooing  
softly to the two, which seemed to sooth the crying infants. They both snuggled closer to the warmth that just felt so safe. It was different to the warmth  
of their father and both knew they didn't want this new feeling to leave them again. So the two nuzzled closer to the women, refusing to let go of her  
again.

"Shh... it's alright little ones, it's alright." She cooed softly to the two, rubbing their shells gently to calm them down.  
"It would seem that my sons have grown attached to you miss." The rat explained.

The women looked at the rat, a look of understanding in her eyes as she gazed down at the two little turtles the nuzzled themselves as close as possible.

"Even though it was only for such a short amount of time?" The women questioned.  
"My son's have never felt to comfort provided to them by a female role model, perhaps they took to you so quickly was because of that." The rat  
reasoned.  
"Maybe... they threw quite the tantrum."

A moment of silence passed between the two, the infant's having calmed themselves down.

"So what now?" The women asked finally.

"..."

"..."

"I think it would be best for you to come with us." The rat decided.

The women looked down at the two turtles who looked up at her, smiling in return.

"Are you sure?" She asked.  
"Yes." He replied.

"Alright then, I'll go with you but first." The women put the two toddlers on the floor where they huddled around her feet.  
"What is your name?" She asked.  
"Splinter, Hamato Splinter." Splinter said.  
"It's nice to meet you, Splinter-san." She replied, bowing slightly in greeting.  
"And your name" He asked.  
"My real name is Evangeline, Kasugami Evangeline." Evangeline replied.  
"I see, pleased to meet you miss Kasugami."  
"Please just call me Eva." She told him kindly.

With their introductions out of the way the four made their way home.

* * *

**And cut! **

**Well I thank the all for reading and I hope to have the next one up soon.**

**I'm going to try my hardest at making frequent updates to this one.**

**Also I will not describe what shikigami are so please don't ask. It's easier if you just look it up instead of me trying to explain it and probably end up confused.  
If you've seen Inuyasha you'll get what Shikigami are.  
**

**Well thanks for reading until next time~**

**-Moon**


	2. Evangeline Bio

**TMNT BIO**

**Name: Evangeline Kasugami**

Age: 32

**Likes: Sakura blossoms, Violin or Harp instruments, singing, sewing, tea, painting, poems,**  
**orange, yellow, black, butterfly's, her family's former traditions, her mother's hand mirror,**  
**sweets, dancing (Traditional style) insects,**

Dislikes: Blood, birds (As they tend to eat her shikigami), Shredder (Duh), Spicey foods,  
coconuts, rock and pop music, spiders,

**Personality: She's a mother figure, though seemingly emotionless at times she greatly cares for the well being of her family. She was raised to be respectful and graceful, (basically perfect) as she was the eldest of her sibling's she had to be responsible at a very young age even to the extent of raising her own sibling's as their mother offten fell ill. She's normaly calm and collect until someone messes with one of her "babies" then she's completely emotionless until whatever threat to her family is gone.**

Hair Colour: Brown/copper

**Eye Colour: Emerald green**

* * *

Looks;  
-Face/skin: Pale skin, A beauty mark below her left eye, Freckles that cover her cheeks and shoulders

-Body: A sleeveless black and yellow kimono that stop about mid thigh, A white and yellow sash is wrapped around her waist. A orange skirt that is draped on the back of her kimono skirt that ends at her knee's, the skirt is shaped like a butterfly's wings. A white butterfly is on the back of her kimono

-Arms: Long black sleeves that leave her shoulders bare but cover the rest, a yellow layer of fabric is under the black. The sleeves are tide in place by yellow ropes.

-Legs: Black and white scaled tights

-Feet: Black wood sandals

-Head: A large flower clip with three smaller flowers clipped to it. The larger flower is purple and tied together with a yellow ribbon. The three smaller flowers are red, blue and orange with silver diamond clips hanging from the smaller flowers. (Each flower is to represent her son's, as Donnie is the one who originally gave her the clip the larger flower is to represent him, the smaller clips were added on later) _  
Power or Ability?: Summoning the mysterious forces of the Shikigami, and gifting her rosary bead's with her spiritual energy to extend and expand them to her personal preference. She regains her spiritual energy through meditation and energy sources like food and rest.

* * *

**Fighting skill: Long distance fighting, anything close up leaves her at a large disadvantage as her combat skills aren't that strong. She normally fights using rosary beads that act like a whip that can be expanded using her spiritual energy, however it's draining and if used too much can cause her to tire easily. (Her rosary beads are like Ammy's from "Okami") She is also very quick and light on her feet letting her move and jump easily.**

Flaw: She's not good at close range fighting and can't cook to save her life. She also has a fear of blood and freezes anytime she sees it (as it reminds her of her family's murder). Can sometimes be too formal or emotionless especially when she's mad, worried or upset.

**Other: Adoptive human mother to the TMNT**

History: Adoptive human mother to the TMNT, who she first met when she was 17.  
She was trained to be a priestess at her family's shrine in Japan, but after the death of her mother she moved to New York as a way to escape being caught by her family's killer.  
Being the only heir in her family to successfully summon the powers of the Shikigami her gift was well sought after since it was useful in spying as well as it's faint ability of telling a person's destiny. (NOT LOOKING INTO THE FUTURE!)  
She hoped to stay hidden in New York where her family's killer resided, and slowly plot revenge for her family. She came apon the turtles while seeking shelter in the sewers. She saved Donnie and Mikey who had fallen into the raging sewer water during a storm. After bringing the two home had bonding with the two and unintentionally she became their mother figure and threw a fit when she tried to leave. Splinter reluctantly allowed her to stay and eventually began to trust her, it was then that the two realized they held something in common and that was the name of the man who ruined their former lives, by taking the ones precious from them. The man named Saki or Shredder. Eva was adopted into the little family as the mother figure, a role that she easily took to, as she was the oldest of five sibling's.

* * *

**Just a quick Bio for Eva, I might change this every now and again if I think I need to add more Information **


	3. Chapter 1: Thing's Change

**MOTHER?**

**CHAPTER 1: THING'S CHANGE**

**"Sound Effects"**

_"Thinking"_

"Talking"

* * *

Fifteen year's have past since that faithful day down in the sewer's. The day Evangeline rescued the two turtles known as Donatello and Michelangelo. That day changed everything for them all, it brought Eva a family and Splinter and the turtles a mother. She watched as her son's became who they are. Supported them, nurtured them, healed them. Eva became a mother, something that she herself had been deprived of since she was a child.

The six lived in secrecy, down in their sewer home. Training, learning and preparing for life above the ground. Even though she was human, Eva never really went above ground during this time. Though the reason remains unknown, it never really bothered any of them.

Eva watched as Splinter trained the boy's to be ninja, and now was one of those times of training.

* * *

"Remember, to be a true ninja you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power." Splinter's voice rang in the dark room.  
"While light reveals the ninja's presence." Splinter sat in the middle of the room, holding the only source of light in the room. A candle that was balanced on the tip of his staff.

"Now. Can you extinguish this flame, without revealing yourselves?" He challenged while holding the candle in his hand, eye's closed.

Movement to the left.

A figure attacked, diving towards the candle. However Splinter brought the candle down words as the assailant flew above his intended target. And was sent crashing into the wall with a grunt.  
"To noisy Donatello." Splinter mused, before rising to his feet to avoid the next attacker. This one following the same action as Donatello by diving, the results were the same too. Crashing into his brother who just sat up.

"Hey."  
"Oww..."

"Too clumsy Michelangelo." Splinter sat back on his knees, closing his eye's once more as he waited for the next to strike.

Silently, the third crept up behind him slowly, before lunging. Splinter easily avoided him by bending forward. Once hitting the ground the third quickly turned on his feet to face Splinter. Brandishing twin Sai blades he locked eye's with his sensei, before leaping in a frontal attack. Seeing the head on attack, Splinter held his stick out. Tripping the third attacker, he sailed and crashed into his brothers who had just sat themselves up. All of them groaning in pain.

"Poor choice Raphael." Splinter mused.

Finally it was time for the final attacker, one who had kept himself hidden from the very beginning. The fourth was hiding above him, watching and waiting for the time to attack. And that time was now!

Dropping down from the ceiling he slashed the lit tip of the candle off, startling his distracted sensei. The tip landed on the fourth's sword, bringing the flame closer, he blew it out. The room turning completely dark.

A switch was flipped, and light filled the room.

"Well done Leonardo." Splinter praised, while the others finally stood.

"Teachers pet." Raphael grumbled as they got closer.  
"Ninja drop out." Leonardo countered, while tossing the burnt out candle towards his brother.

"Ohh~" His brothers cooed, leaning closer towards their fiery older brother.

Growling, Raphael stormed towards his brother, crushing the candle tip in his hand. Both of them growled at each other, sparks flying between them.

"Now, now, boy's no need to fight over something so trivial." A soft voice scolded gently as Evangeline, walked out from the shadow's near the light switch.  
"Mother." The boy's all turned towards her.  
"Hey mom when did you get here?" Michelangelo asked while chuckling nervously.  
"I was here all along." She replied, while walking closer towards the boys.  
"Aw man that means you saw me looking so unawesome" He whined.

"Ahem." Splinter grunted, all of them turning their attention back to him. "My sons. If you are to become true ninja, you must work harder." He said as the boys ran to kneel before their sensei, paying close attention to his words. While Eva moved to stand behind him.  
"Your path in life will not be an easy one. The outside world will not be a friendly place." Splinter turned his gaze to their ceiling.

During his explanation all of them listened closely, that is until Michelangelo got distracted by a fly.

"You four are different in ways the surface dwellers would never understand." As he spoke he turned his attention back to his students. Looking over each one of them.  
"To survive you must master these skills I teach you. Ninjustu powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become kage, shadow warriors. And you must never me discovered by the outside world-"

**Smack**

Splinter paused, looking over at Michelangelo as he crushed the fly with the palms of his hands. Michelangelo deflated when he caught his masters look. Chuckling sheepishly at him.

And then the ground started to rumble and shake. Quickly the four got to their feet as they all looked around in shock.

"What on earth?!" Eva questioned.  
"Whoa, earthquake?!" Mikey gasped.  
"In New York?" Donnie frowned. "Possible, but not likely." Jumping back to avoid the crumbling wall.

Through the wall came a small roar, as tiny dinosaur like robot's burst through the wall.

"What are those things?" Leo questioned, eye's widening at the sight before them.  
"New York city cockroaches?" Mikey answered with a sheepish smile.  
"Whatever they are, they picked the wrong party to crash." Raph growled out while kicking one of the robot's away. Causing it to smash against the ground. However doing so caused the others to charge.

The boy's charged as well. Swinging his staff like a bat, Donnie attempted to hit one of the bots, only to have it get caught in it's jaws. Donnie lifted his staff up, with the bot and smashed it against the ground. Mikey followed suite by destroying them with his nun-chucks, while Leo easily sliced through them.

Eva pulled out her rosary beads. Twin beaded necklaces, one white and red, the other black and blue. They both started to glow with there respective colours of red and blue, before both rosary's came undone and expanded in length. Transforming into twin whips, the Eva controlled gracefully. Wrapping one of them around the head of a bot, she used it to smash the others before throwing it against a wall, smashing it into pieces.

"Where on earth did these things, come from?" Eva questioned while slamming another bot onto the floor.  
"I do not know, don't let your guard down my friend." Splinter said as he destroyed another with his staff.

The both of them ended getting pushed back as more, and more of the metal menaces surrounded them. Looking over at them, Leo noticed the bots close in on his mother and father.

"We got to help Master Splinter and mom." Said Leo as he and his brothers started to run towards them.

A crunching sound could be heard as the robot's started to eat through the supports that held up their home.

"No, wait, don't come any closer!" Eva yelled out to them while trying to get the bots off the beams.

Both her and Splinter started to back away, to dodge the now caving in ceiling. Raphael however ignored his mother's warning and kept running towards them. Leo quickly grabbed hold of his brother and yanked him out of the way before he could be crushed. And then, the ceiling caved.

* * *

Eva pushed herself up into a sitting position, shaking her head to get rid of her dizziness. She tried to stand only to pause when a ripple of pain, passed through her ankle. Looking behind her, she noticed her foot trapped under the rubble.

"Oh dear..." She mumbled. She took this time to check out her surroundings, she then noticed her friend sitting a few feet away from her.  
"Splinter." She called out, getting his attention he quickly made his way over. A shell cell in hand.  
"Eva, thank goodness your alright." He sighed in relief.  
"Master Splinter, is mom alright?" Leo's asked from the phone, a hint of worry evident in his voice.

Sitting next to her, Splinter held the phone between them so that they both could hear.

"Yes Leonardo I'm alright, are your brothers with you?" Eva asked, while positioning herself in a sitting position that wouldn't aggravate her trapped leg. Sighs of relief could be heard through the phone before Leo spoke once again. "Yes mother they are all here with me, and we're all alright." He reported.  
"That is good." She said softly, with a small smile, happy that her boy's were ok.  
"Leonardo, whatever those mechanical menaces are, they have managed to eat through the support structure of our home. We must leave right away. Meet us at the old drainage junction on South Point." Splinter said, the plan set.  
"Right. We'll meet you there sensei." Said Leo.  
"Take care all of you, and try not to get into much trouble." Eva warned, though worried about what trouble they could possibly get into.  
"Don't worry mother, we wont." He reassured, though it didn't do much to settle her worry.  
"Alright, be careful, all of you." She said.  
"We will mom." Mikey said.  
"And Raphael."  
"Ya mom?"  
"Listen to your brother while we're gone."

A groan of annoyance could be heard through the phone, presumably Raph. As well as snickers from his brothers.

"We will see you all soon then."

* * *

"We better get moving." Splinter said.  
"Yes, but first can you help me?" Eva asked, while motioning to her trapped ankle.

Splinter looked down and nodded, then proceed to help free her foot. After freeing her foot Eva shaking got to her feet, though obviously taking away any pressure from her bad foot.

"Can you walk?" He asked.  
"Not very well, but I'll manage." She said, limping away. The two slowly started to make their way to the drainage junction. Stopping every now and again so that Eva could rest her foot.

Finally they made it to the drainage junction.

"The old drainage junction." Splinter help Eva, so that she could sit on the old pipes. "Now. Where are our sons?" He questioned while looking around for any sign of the four.

Before any of them could do anything, the ground started to crumble and break around them, as the robotic Dino's burst through the floor. Splinter got in front of his injured friend, seeing as there wasn't much she could do, with her bum leg.

"How many of these things are there?" Eva questioned while pulling out a paper doll.

Splinter didn't answer and started to bash at any of the bots that got to close.

"I invoke the Shikigami." The Shikigami started to glow orange, before taking it's familiar form of a butterfly. "Go find the boy's"

The doll quickly flew off in search. While Splinter kept the robot's at bay. After destroying a few more the ground started to crumble even more before the floor beneath them gave way. Both Eva and Splinter cried out in surprise as they both fell down.

* * *

"Ah..." Eva winced as she landed once again on her bad foot. The downwards drop having turned into a slide that led deeper underground. It ending in a new, unexplored sewer passage.

"Evangeline are you alight?" Splinter quickly went over to his friend.  
"Yes, just landed on my bad foot." She replied, while using the wall to pull herself up. "Where are we?"  
"I do not know, these tunnels are new to me." He replied while they both looked around.

The two slowly started to explore the new tunnels, until they came to the end the tunnel, which opened up into a giant room.

"This place..." Eva started.  
"A perfect new home." Splinter finished.  
"My thoughts exactingly." She smiled. "A bit of a fixer upper, but do able."  
"Why don't you rest here, I'll go wait for our sons." He offered.  
"Alright then. I'll start cleaning up a bit... until you all return." With that she started, a sly smile on her face.

* * *

**And there's chapter 1. **

**I'm going to try and update this story once a week. Besides this I've also started another story on my Quotev account, called "A rat, some turtles and a lizard". If I get enough review's on it I'll be posting it here too. A link to my Quotev can be found in my Profile.  
**

**Well till next time~  
**

**- Moon**


End file.
